1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an undulating mixing device for agitation of solutions in a laboratory environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Objectives of the Invention
Lab technicians frequently have to agitate, stir or blend solutions which are very delicate, such as during protein, DNA and RNA staining operations where vigorous agitation may ruin the samples.
In recent years, several devices have been promoted which gently agitate solutions in laboratory environments, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,610; 4,893,938; and 5,423,603. Such devices are desirable in general to automate a tedious procedure and to perform agitation in a smooth fashion without the introduction of bubbles or froth. Likewise, gentle vertical agitation mixes solutions which have components with different specific gravities, thereby preventing layers from forming which may inhibit the completion of a desired chemical reaction.
One problem not addressed by these prior devices is that they have a predetermined degree of tilt between the platform and the base which remains the same during agitation. Frequently, this degree of tilt is too pronounced or undesired for the task at hand. Or it could be too little to properly mix a solution with components having drastically different specific gravities, and again, the degree of the tilt cannot be easily changed to accommodate desired increased vertical agitation.
A second problem associated with prior mixing devices is that footprint of the device is relatively large. When the solution must be agitated under pressure or in certain controlled environments where space is a premium, such as an incubator or refrigerated unit, this large foot print may take up the majority of the interior space. If solutions must be agitated at different speeds, such space is rapidly filled by a plurality of mixing devices. The obvious solution of increasing the vertical dimension of the mixing device is not acceptable because an increase in any dimension of the mixing device is undesirable.
With the above concerns in mind, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an undulating mixing device with a tiltable platform wherein the tilt angle is selectively adjustable.
It is another objective to provide an undulating mixing device whose undulating motion combines orbital movement and selective rocking movement of the platform.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a mixing device with a small footprint by utilizing an x-shaped housing which contains the motor and the electrical circuitry.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide a mixing device with a relatively small vertical dimension.
It is yet a further objective of the present invention to provide a mixing device with a rotatable collar for adjusting the tilt of the platform by lengthening or shortening the distance between the platform and the base.
It is another objective to provide a method of using the mixing device described herein.
These and other objectives and advantages will become readily apparent upon further reference to the following detailed description and drawings.